


Guilty Pleasure

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: Julia has a guilty pleasure.





	Guilty Pleasure

It had all started with whipped cream.

Whipped cream straight from the can.

Julia had been sneaking a taste of whipped cream. Her one guilty pleasure. No one knew a thing about it. She had lived alone for so many years. She was so used of being able to get away with things... Until Anthony started spending the night at her place. Now, she had to sneak around. She had slid quietly from his arms and walked down to the kitchen. He was fast asleep and there would be no way that he would notice that she wasn't laying beside him.

She had tired him out quite a bit this evening. Hell, they had tired each other out. Julia had never had such good sex in her life and she was finding that with good sex came laziness... And, with laziness came a craving for something sweet. The brunette thought herself devious as she opened the refrigerator and pulled the ice cold can off of the shelf.

She made sure that she was alone and then shook the can up fast before pulling off the lid. Her mouth fell open and soon she was in heavenly bliss as the cool whipped confection sprayed onto her tongue. Perfect! It was light and cool and exactly what she had wanted. She relished the sweet taste, her eyes falling shut as she stood in the refrigerator light.

Just when she was about to go in for another little taste, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Anthony... He must have woken up to see that she was gone and come down to look for her. She shoved the can in the refrigerator and slammed it shut, trying her best not to get caught.

The kitchen door swung open and Anthony stepped inside, tilting his head as he eyed Julia from across the room. She definitely looked like she had been up to something. He hadn't expected that. He figured that she was just in here getting a glass of cold water. A smirk grew on Anthony's face as he walked toward his lover.

'What ever are you doing, my dearest?' Anthony asked as he came to stand up in front of Julia.

'N.. Nothing...' Julia volleyed back rather nonchalantly as she tried not to meet Anthony's eyes.

'You are lying.' Anthony countered as he reached around Julia's back with his arms and pulled her closer to his body.

'I came down to get a drink of water...' Julia lied, biting her tongue, hoping that Anthony would believe her.

'Then why do you look like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar?' Anthony asked, arching his eyebrow, curiousity coloring his features. 'And, why do you have whipped cream in the corner of your mouth...?'

'Anthony... Listen to me and listen to me good...You cannot tell anyone about anything that you may hear or see in this kitchen tonight... The others will never let me live this one down.' Julia threatened as she gave Anthony a sharp glare.

'Scouts honor.' Anthony promised as he waited for his lover to begin her full explanation.

'I... I was having a little snack...' Julia sighed, stepping out of Anthony's hold to open the refrigerator and show him the can of whipped topping that she had hastily placed on the top shelf. 'It... It just does not give the same thrill when it is not still in the can.'

'Julia Sugarbaker, you naughty girl...' Anthony teased, laughing at look on his lover's face as she tried to justify her reason for doing something so out of character.

'I know... It is such a naughty thing to do but I just... I had a craving. Will you have to punish me now?' Julia asked as she looked up into her man's brown eyes, pouting playfully.

'Unfortunately, I will... Now, get that can and follow me up the stairs...' Anthony ordered just as playfully as he watched Julia arch a finely plucked eyebrow up at him before doing exactly what had said and getting the cold confection out of the refrigerator.

Julia followed her lover up the stairs dutifully, wondering what he could possibly have in mind. He did not have to punish her often but when he did, he meant business. The last time had been when she had refused to stop running that little newsstand across the street over with her car... Anthony had gotten sick and tired of unexpectedly ending up on the sidewalk with magazines plastered all over the windshield. He had taken her back to his appartment after all of the trouble had cleared up and cleverly placed her over his knee.

To his and her great surprise, Julia had not bulked. She had let him spank her gently at first and then sexily begged for him to do it a little bit harder. The sex that night had been some of the best that they had ever had and they had had some very steamy sessions in the past.

Together they approached her bedroom door and Anthony ushered her inside. 

'Undress and then lay down on the bed, on your back.' Anthony ordered, his tone even and playfully strict. 

Julia furrowed her eyebrows but did as she was told... Slowly taking off her robe and revealing her naked body to the greedy eyes of her lover. She turned around and took the few short steps over to the bed. Anthony grinned as he watched Julia do exactly what he had ordered her to do. He knew that the love that they shared gave way to even better trust then either had had with anyone else. This is why she was so willing to bend to his will when he asked her to.

Anthony cast a look of longing over Julia's naked body stretched out over the bed before walking toward her chest of drawers and pulling the top one open. He pulled out two fine silk scarves and then closed the drawer quietly. Julia watched her lover closely. He walked over and crawled onto the bed, straddling her body and then sensually grabbing hold of one of her thin wrists.

'You are such a naughty lady... You should know that my cream is the only cream that you should take into your mouth like that...' Anthony chuckled wickedly as he fastened one side of the silk scarf to Julia's wrist and the other side to the bed post.

'I... I am so sorry... I guess I just... I lost all of my senses...' Julia stammered, turning girlishly shy as Anthony mentioned an act that she had only really ever shared with him.

'It is too late for apologies, Julia... Just lay back and take your punishment... Then I may just offer you a reprieve.' Anthony grinned as he repeated the same action the other wrist until his lover was fettered to the bed posts.

He turned toward the bedside table and caught the cold can of whipped cream in his hand. His eyes returned back to Julia and he held her stare as he shook the contents of the can hard... Julia heard the static of the spray before feeling the cold sweet cream on her skin. Oh... She had not thought about anything like this... Julia found that she did not have to time to consider what he lover had planned as her punishment because the moment the cool substance touched the skin of her collarbone, his warm tongue came to lick it all up.

'You are not the only one with a sweet tooth, baby...' Anthony breathed as he pulled away from Julia's body to get a good look at her naked breasts.

Her nipples were hard, mauve colored drops against her satiny flesh. She had little goosebumps covering both perky mounds... A sign that she was anticipating what was to come next. He had never tied her up before and he was impressed that she was taking it all in stride. Julia had opened herself up a lot since they had first started having sex. She knew that she was safe in Anthony's hands because he loved and trusted her. He respected her mind and put her needs first. If she ever became uncomfortable with something, she knew that he would stop right away without an argument.

Something that she had never had with the men that had come before him.

Julia felt a whisp of cool air before a dollop of whipped cream slithered out of the nozzle to cover her nipple completely. Anthony licked his lips at the carnal sight before doing the same thing to her other hardened tip. Julia watched helplessly as her lover bent his head lower and began to slowly lick the cream from her body. He took his sweet time drawing out every movement of his talented tongue...until her nipple was free of the sugary fluff.

Then, he pulled the hard nodule into his mouth and suckled. He moaned at the taste of the whipped cream combined with her delicious flesh. The flavors complemented each other perfectly. Julia arched her chest, pushing more of her breast into Anthony's mouth as she fought the urge to slide her hands across his upper back like she usually would. She was usually very physical when they were like this and to not be able to pull him near while he feasted on her like this was pure torture.

'Mhmm...' Julia whimpered as her man nibbled along her hardened tip and teased it with flickers of his tongue in that way that made her a sopping wet mess in between her thighs.

Although, he expected that she was already that way. Already wet and yearning for his love... She didn't need much for her to become aroused. She had confessed to Anthony in a moment of intimacy that even before they had become lovers, he had caused quite the physical reaction in her. She had been very much surprised to find her panties soaked after sharing a few innocent kissed with her new boyfriend... That is how she knew that becoming Anthony's lover would be an adventure that she had never known before.

Anthony pulled and teased Julia's hard berried tip until it was swollen and then moved his attention over to the cream covered center of her other breast. His tongue was wide as it lapped up the confection slowly, moaning as the sweet taste danced across his tongue. He let his eyes peer up toward his lover and smiled wickedly at the sight of her face contorted in pleasure. She loved it when he took his time and worshipped her breasts. He wondered who exactly he was punishing here but chose to continue.

This was all in good fun afterall.

Once Anthony was sure that not a single trace of whipped cream was left on the tender surface of Julia's nipple, he pulled away from it. He sat up on his knees and looked down at his lover who was pouting up at him, her eyes glossy and her skin flushed. She looked so sexy tied to the bed like that and he found that he could get used to being the one in complete control of their trysts. He let his fingers stroke slowly up and down her flat stomach, flirting with the idea of licking whipped cream from her belly button but then he decided against it.

He had other plans.

'If you wanted some whipped cream, you could have just brought the can to the bedroom. You didn't have to try and hide your guilty pleasure from me... I would rather you not hide anything from me at all.' Anthony smirked, catching Julia's eyes that were almost black with desire and ensuring that she caught what he was saying. ' I want to know about every guilty pleasure, every bad habit, every vice. I promise I will never judge you.'

'I don't know how I got so lucky...' Julia spoke, her voice husky and raw as she regarded her man with loving eyes. 'I promise that I won't hide anything from you... Especially something  
that is so ridiculous.'

'I love you, Julia.' Anthony sighed as he reached out to affectionately cup his lover's blushing cheek. 

'I love you too.' Julia breathed sexily, turning her head to nuzzle Anthony's hand.

Anthony smiled before taking the forgotten can of whipped cream and giving it a shake. The hand that rested on Julia's cheek slid down her seamly neck and then over her aroused breasts. He followed the path down her smooth stomach and over her torso before stopping right as he came to her hairless pubic mound. Anthony gave Julia a naughty look before taking the whipped cream and carefully spraying some over her slit.

'I just love whipped cream on my pie...' Anthony smirked devilishly as he got himself comfortable in between Julia's open legs.

Julia was about to say something about him being so crass when she felt her lover's hot tongue come in to bathe her slit. Anthony knew that this was Julia's favorite and he loved to draw it out. He loved to drive her absolutely crazy. Once, he had even driven her to tears with his tongue. Julia whimpered as Anthony bypassed the whipped cream that had been placed right over her clitoral region.

Anthony kissed her puffy outer lips and teased her bare slit, making his lover whimper and tug slightly at the scarves that were tied around her wrists. He could smell her arousal, so calming and yet primal, like rose water. For long moments, he tormented his lover... Making her want it, making her crave the moment that his tongue would come into contact with her tender inner flesh. Had she not been fettered to the bed, she would have pushed his head into her melting core without preamble. 

'Please, Anthony...' Julia begged sexily as she arched her hips, trying to persuade him to take her out of her misery.

'You want it don't you...' Anthony smirked against her heated core as he flicked out at the dollop of whipped cream that was melting only slightly from her warmth. 'You want me to lick you clean.'

Julia moaned at the visual his words created and opened her legs a little bit further so that her slit spread slightly. She wanted him to get an eyeful of her pink inner flesh. This is where she was the warmest. This is where she burned for him. Anthony groaned at the sight of his lover... He could see the wetness coating her lower body and it made him lick his lips slowly.

He laid one of his strong arms across her stomach to keep her from bucking away from his mouth when the pleasure became too much. She was going to have to take it... Anthony let his tongue slosh through the whipped topping and then, at long last, slithered in between her puffy outer folds. Julia yelped at the feeling of Anthony's tongue touching her sensitive flesh. No one had ever done anything to Julia that felt as good as what her lover could do with his mouth.

Anthony groaned as the sweetness of the whipped cream and the pungent taste of his lover washed over his taste buds. God. The combination of the two flavors worked as the perfect aphrodisiac for Anthony and he began to attack Julia's dewy flesh with French kisses. He supped and suckled Julia's pink flesh, toying with her inner lips. She was more than just a little wet. She was juicy.

'Look at how sticky and wet you are already and I have barely even started.' Anthony muttered against Julia's swollen sex as he admired her level of arousal.

Julia could do nothing but moan as she felt Anthony use the fingers on his other hand to spread her outer folds apart. The whipped cream at the edge of her slit dripped down slightly into her inner folds and Anthony groaned at the pornographic sight of it all. He drew forward with his wicked tongue and flicked it up toward the creamy confection that now covered her swollen little bundle of nerves. He licked at her once, twice... Uncovering the tender tissue. 

It was not long until Anthony was licking and lapping at his lover with a hunger that would never quite be satiated. He would never tire of doing this to her... Of making love to her body so deliciously. She was really moaning now... Anthony had always been rather surprised by how vocal she was. She was definitely not afraid to let him know when something felt good. He loved to hear her say his name in that sex starved husky voice of hers and to know that it was only him that was able to pull such sounds out of her.

'Antho...ny.' Julia mewed as she pulled at her ties. 'Oh...yes...punish me.'

'Bad girl... You like it when I lick you all over like a bad girl.' Anthony cooed as he teased Julia, remembering a time when she had told him that this act had always made her feel...dirty. 

Anthony used his tongue to jostle and toy with Julia's swollen clitoris, the coldness of the whipped cream and the warmth of his tongue playing games with her senses. He worked on licking every little bit of the sugary confection that he could find from all of her secret places. Nothing would be left behind. He suckled on her, his mouth making wet sounds that only heightened her pleasure.

Today had just been one of those days where they had both had nothing but sex on their minds. Anthony had spent the day mostly outside working on the van and Julia had come out every once in a while with an ice cold glass of lemonade for him. She had batted her eyes and brushed up against him one too many times. When the day was coming to a close, not long after dinner, Anthony had lifted his girlfriend into his arms and carried her straight up the staircase.

They had gone through two thrilling rounds of love making and now they were in the middle of their third. Julia panted and gasped as her lover devoured her swollen sex along with the whipped topping. He was so good at this... The best she had ever had. The only man who had ever truly wanted to perform this act on her without wanting something in return. 

Anthony was covered in nothing but Julia from his lips to his chin. He was using his tongue to flick her clit in the way that made her legs jolt and her thighs tremble. She could not stop moaning and urging him on, needing some distraction to keep her from barreling down the rabbit hole too fast. Her fingers ached to just reach out and touch him as her pleasure grew to new levels. Everytime he did this to her, she went higher than she ever had before.

Julia could feel herself beginning to fall with every lash of Anthony's tongue. She moaned loudly when she felt him slithered down to her opening and push inside. She had so many nerve endings there and the way that he teased her felt so good. He pushed the tip of his tongue in and out of her body, before tickling the area around her entrance. His nose mashed up against her clit and the pressure he exerted made her whimper.

The hand that rested on her flat stomach reached out to grab a rounded breast somewhat roughly. The other hand that had been holding Julia's outer lips open, let them fall back and one lone finger traveled to take over what Anthony's tongue had started. Julia keened as she felt Anthony's long finger push inside of her tight heat. His tongue found its way back to her swollen bundle of nerves and he began to really work her. He caressed her walls with his fingertip until he felt the slightly rough patch that worked to enhance her pleasure; the walnut kernel of sensation that he had discovered made her body go slack like a rag doll when he just ran the pad of his finger over it.

Anthony crooked his finger, taunting Julia's g spot while he swathed her clitoris with his warm tongue. His speeds and the amount of pressure that he used varied from fast flickers to slow caresses as he worked to bring Julia to a pinnacle that she had never quite experienced before. She was crying out endlessly for him, her arms trying to bend, the exertion almost ripping the fine material of the scarves in half.

'I want you to cum for me, Julia...' Anthony begged even as he pulled her clit in between his lips and suckled on the ball of nerves. 

'An... Oh...' Julia cried in her husky, breathless voice, gasping and panting as the sensations fell down around her.

She was so helpless, fettered as she was to the bed post. All that Julia could do was lift her long legs and place her feet on top of Anthony's shoulders, opening herself up a little bit more. Her toes bit into the tender skin there as she concentrated on the feeling of his finger moving in and out of her tight pussy. His tongue was fast and it jostled her clitoris, refusing to let up as her cries grew higher and higher.

He added another long finger and pressed them into her tender tissue.

That was all that she needed. More pressure on her g spot and faster lashes against her clit. Before they both realized what was happening, Julia was screaming into the still bedroom. She was screaming and her body was arched to its highest point. The headboard was pulled slightly away from the bed due to the way that her arms were tensing up in orgasm. Her legs trapped him in between her thighs, pushing him down and holding him exactly where she needed him to be. Where her body was screaming.

Anthony grinned against Julia's heat as he felt her walls contract over and over again. Her clit fluttered beneath his questing tongue. He didn't let up. He kept working her albeit a bit softly now as she seemed to almost vibrate with sensation after sensation. Her release flowed out from her depths and soaked his questing digits.

'That's it...' Anthony sighed as he felt her flesh seize up against his face.

Julia closed her eyes tightly as the sensations took over her body. She could feel herself losing complete control. Her entire body tensed up again and again as Anthony kept suckling on her clit. Her snug sheath wrapped so tightly around his fingers that he could not really move them in or out. Her mouth was open, as she continued to cry out and whimper.

'ohgodohgodohgod...ah.' Julia cried out as the sensations reached there highest point once again and then her body fell limp against the mattress.

Anthony groaned as he felt more than saw Julia cum again. As long as he was around, he would make sure that every orgasm was a multiple orgasm. Julia had been deprived for far too long. They had to make up for lost time. Her body went slack and he was finally able to ease his fingers from her sticky wet depths. They were wrinkly and slick with her juices. Anthony let his tongue sluice through her opening, drinking her release down and cleaning the stickiness from her sex.

He left one solid kiss to her bare outer folds before coming to nuzzle her stomach lovingly. Anthony loved that she was so soft and squishy here. It was his favorite place to lay his head down after loving her like this.

'Darling, come here...untie me.' Julia beckoned softly as she felt Anthony leave warm kisses against her still trembling stomach. 

Anthony look up slowly and smirked as he caught sight of Julia, that glazed over look in her eyes that she got only after finding her pleasure. She made a very sexy sight with her wrists tied to the bed posts and her skin slightly flushed. He slowly crawled his way back up her body, nuzzling her breasts while his hands reached up to slowly untie the scarves around her wrists.

Soon, Julia was free and the two lovers shared a soft series of kisses. Julia hummed in pleasure as she tasted herself on her lover's lips and tongue. She never thought that she would ever be comfortable with Anthony kissing her after loving her down there but it was very erotic. Anthony's entire being was erotic and Julia found that she would never tire of the different ways that he would and could please her.

Moments later, Anthony was surprised to find himself on his back with a very intent Julia looking down at him. She was holding the can of whipped topping in one of her hands, slowly shaking it. He tried to reach out to her but he found that he could not move his arms. Oh, that little minx... He could not move his arms because he was tied to the bed... By the same silk scarves that he had used on Julia moments before.

Anthony felt more than heard the whipped cream being squirted onto the length of his rock hard shaft. He swallowed hard as he realized Julia's dirty little intentions.

'Julia, baby... You don't have to...' Anthony insisted, shaking his head slightly as Julia began to lay little kisses down his naked chest.

'Well, darling... I figured that I already excersized enough for the day... One banana split won't hurt me none.' Julia winked as she let her teeth sink into the firm flesh of Anthony's upper thigh.


End file.
